


Wrong Number.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [131]
Category: South Park, nonfandom
Genre: Arguing to Innuendos, Crack, Hate Pairing, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Not Character Specific, Sexual References, Swearing, Technically nonfandom, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A certain irritable asshole accidentally sends a text to a self-righteous prick which was intended for his girlfriend.An argument begins.





	Wrong Number.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another weird one in which it’s Kyman but I don’t actually name anyone or anything (except Clyde...?) so it could be nonfandom technically. I didn’t tag it as kyman because it’s technically not and I don’t like browsing the Kyman tag and seeing my own crackfics.
> 
> Enjoy...?

**Unknown Number** \- Hey baby y didn’t u show last nite? u ok?  
**You** \- 1.) I’m not your anything, especially not your baby.  
**You** \- 2.) Who the hell are you?  
**You** \- 3.) I’m guessing this wasn’t for me, but I’m gonna give you some feedback: don’t act the stereotypical ‘douchebag boyfriend’, then start acting nice afterwards. Just be nice.  
**Unknown Number** \- jesus christ mind your own fucking business!  
**Unknown Number** \- if this is clyde istg im gonna burn you’re fucking house down you goddam asshole  
**You** \- I’m not whoever Clyde is, dick. And it’s ‘your’. Never seen someone fuck up their grammar that bad before.  
**Unknown Number** \- fuck you bitch, i do what i want  
**You** \- Don’t call me that.  
**Unknown Number** \- didn’t u read the last text?  
**Unknown Number** \- I DO WHAT I WANT  
**You** \- shut the hell up asshole.  
**Unknown Number** \- leave me the fuck alone  
**You** \- Um, excuse me? You’re the one who messaged me!  
**Unknown Number** \- UR THE 1 WHO REPLIED  
**Unknown Number** \- fUcK caps lock  
**You** \- You’re insufferable  
**Unknown Number** \- well ur a fucking asshole, but I’m sure as hell not complaining  
**You** \- just fuck off already  
**Unknown Number** \- suck my balls!  
**You** \- Present them BAMF  
**Unknown Number** \- Okay, come here you perverted fuck, suck my fucking balls.  
**You** \- send me your address asshole. I’ll be right there.  
**Unknown Number** \- Yeah?  
**You** \- Yeah!

And that was how a beautiful relationship started...

...But this is rated Teen and Up so I’m not gonna elaborate on that here.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like too many text fics are poorly executed when it couldn’t be a very good plot device. I read a (unfortunately dead) LotF fic a while back in which lots of different social medias were used to add to the plot, and overall it created a really strong immersive effect. The author even had well-made art for the photos and aesthetics! Most text fics nowadays aren’t nearly as good as that one, which is why mine are usually crack.
> 
> Prompt- Texts.
> 
> Original Number- 136.


End file.
